Pushing my Buttons
by JustPlain'OlMysterious
Summary: When Astro, Zoran, Colbat, & Professor Ochanomizu visit Gravity Falls, Dipper & Mabel have some questions about these two. R&R
1. Siblings

**Authors' note**

If their has signs like, 'Dipper's POV' or 'Astro's POV' It means that they are describing from their point of view.

**Bold** words are Japanese words, since Astro and his family comes from yours truly, Japan. _Italic_ words are normally the character's thoughts. Please enjoy my fanfiction. ~JustPlain'OlMysterious

Dipper's POV

Dipper was chopping logs for his Grunkle, Stan.

"Hey, Dip, are you almost done yet?" Asked a female voice, which belonged to Mabel Pines. She fiddled with a stick she found nearby on the ground, as her brother worked.

Sweat drops rolled down Dipper's tired cheeks, as he briefly carried a two stack. It's not much, you would say, but It's heavy for a twelve year old with no chest hair yet. Just teasing you, Dipper. "Well, Mabel, In a matter of fact I am 100% percent chance not finished yet." He shakily quivered to Mabel. His throat was dry from working all afternoon.

"Well, hurry! I need to meet up with Candy and Grenda."

"How come you're.. thing-"

"It's not a thing, Dipper. It's called a 'Sleep-over'. Say It with me, SLEEP-OVER."

"Whatever, Mabel. This Is hard you know." Dipper, highly annoyed by that his sister will never listen to him, burst out.

Mabel heard crumpling grass. A boy with tall-like spikes on his head walked by, very tall In a matter of size. "Hey! Do you need some help there?" He asked Dipper politely, with a normal voice. "Sure..." Dipper perked up surprised. The tall boy picked up at least four logs that he could carry, and held them up with no flaws at all.

"Wow, you are strong," Mabel bluffed. "Unlike my brother." She stiffed, laughing.

"Thank you, where should I place these?"

"At this log building, called the Mystery Shack." The boy had listened, and talked with Mabel & Dipper along the dusty trail.

They finally arrived after a solid five minutes, and the boy had set the logs down In front of the doorstep. "Thanks a bunch," Dipper Informed him. "You're very welcome." He replied, with a warm smile.

Two more familiar 'people' walked up. "Colbat, I have been looking for you." The medium boy, with spikes On his lower right of his head and one on the upper left told Colbat seriously.

"Yeah! I want to go Inside!" The girl pumped up, with a strong and loud voice, dragging the two boys Inside.

"What was that all about?" Dipper questioned his sister. "I have no Idea, but you know what I DO know?"

"What Is It, Mab..." Dipper's sentence trailed off when Mabel shot out a entire can of party string at her struggling brother. "Stop, I can't see!" He yelled. "I thought Grunkle had put these off limits."

"Well, I perhaps sneaked a bit." Mabel confessed. "But, still," She shot out In reply with more party string at her brother.

Astro's POV 

"Look at these. Do you have any yen?" Zoran questioned Astro. "No, but It's called American Coins. In a matter of fact I have some." Astro reached Into his pocket jeans, and held out fifteenth cents In his metal palm.

"Thanks." Zoran replied to Astro as she Inserted the coins Into the vending machine, when a 'Pop' soda can came out. "Do you want one? I have enough for two more."

"Sure. Colbat, you want one?"

"Okay. But, seriously, have you seen this rock? It looks like a face, but It's a rock..." Colbat replied while examining one of the Mystery Shack's attractions. Zoran Inserted her last nickels' Into the vending machine and tossed the 'Pop' soda can to Astro and Colbat's bounced off his head for not paying attention.

"Ow!"

Zoran snickered at the sight, when Astro gave her the death glare. "...Sorry, Colbat." Zoran gleefully apologized, still laughing.

The door's bell rang as It opened when the two twins walked In. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Mabel questioned Zoran. "We're going to drink some.. um, soda." She mumbled, since she wasn't the expert at English yet. "Oh~"

"I would buy some for you but I do not have enough American coins."

"It's just coins you can say, but no worries." Mabel clenched her fist, as she lightly banged the machine and to Zoran, Astro & Colbat's surprise the glass screen widely stretched open. "Wow! How did you do that?" Colbat asked. "Soos taught me. He works here.."

"Colbat. That's your name right? I recall hearing It earlier." Dipper finished Mabel's sentence. "Yes It Is."

"I'm Astro, this is Zoran my little sister."

"Nice to meet you guys. I could tell you were related..." Dipper stared at their similarities. "Yes, we're siblings too!" Mabel cheerfully said. "Where are you guys from, I don't think I've seen you around before."

Astro's POV

Astro felt his temperature rising Inside his circuits. Zoran and Colbat felt the same In their chests.

"We're from Metro City, Japan." Astro shakily said, as the words flew out of his mouth right there.

Astro's expression mixed with pain, guilt, and panicked. "Oh. I haven't really heard If It." Dipper replies a bit disturbed by Astro's face expression. A man with brown eyes with cataracts,gray eyebrows, and gray hair came down the stairs. Astro stared for a second, then stopped. "Who are these people, kids?"

"Visitors from Japan."

"Oh. Well, are they here to buy something?"

"Actually, old man," Zoran began as Dipper and Mabel besides Grunkle Stan started to giggle underneath their breaths. "We just bought something, thank you very much, so..." Astro grabbed Zoran's wrist and pulled her behind him.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, she didn't mean to,"

"Apologize!" Astro grunted under his breath and he turned to Zoran, all private like.

"Sorry." Zoran began to say, but then shut her mouth. "I can't hear you." Astro mumbled under his mouth, when he tried not to motion his lips when the words came from his mouth.

"Sorry!" She said, not very quietly.

"Owuch," Mabel and Dipper said. Astro grasped his arm around Zoran. "Sorry, we should meet _another _time when It Isn't too loud.."

"Uh, Saturday would be nice."

"Okay."

Dipper's POV 2 Hours Later 

"Those guys are weird." Dipper says as his sister probably wasn't paying attention, what so ever.

"So? I think the middle guy one Is nice."

"Not that type of wei.." Dipper held his head In confusion. "That It's just there was something off about them."

"You weirdo," Mabel kidded with her brother, nudging him In a playful mood. "I'm serious, Mabel."

"Mr. Serious Face?"

"Yes.. No, I mean.. argh! Mabel!"

"Hahaha!" Mabel laughed at her brother when he stumbled his words. "Maybe we'll see them tomorrow,"

"Maybe, Mabel." Dipper replied, with a shrilly suspecting face. "Just maybe." He pulled up his covers over his face, so he could get some sleep. It was around 10:49 P.M.

Astro's POV 

Astro was walking down the streets of Gravity Falls, kicking some broken halved bottles. He knew he wasn't suppose to be out this time of night.

He was suppose to be resting his cells.

"Ugh... Why do humans liter so much?" Astro complained a bit, plucking a piece of shattered glass under his foot. "Oh, I quite agree."

"Hm," He turned around, facing the rough wind that was once beating against his back. "Show yourself, coward.."

"Unfortunately, I'm not a coward you described."


	2. Secrets Told

**YAY, CHAPTER TWO IS DONE! Please enjoy, and yes. These don't take me a while though I'm sometimes really lazy and don't want to do things. Oh; well, writers block is gone. Enjoy this chapter R&R**

Dipper's POV

The sun twinkled through the arch window in the attic, where the two twins were asleep. The light arose to the top of the brunette boy's head, as he twitched his eyelids as they opened slightly. He awoke with a sprite, rubbing his tired eyelids.

"Good morning Mabel," Dipper said to his twin, as he stretched out his arm. "G'morning, Dipper." Mabel said as she kidded around, poking her head out of the wardrobe. "I can't put my finger on what sweater to wear today." Whined Mabel, as she tossed sweaters, vests, and a mackintosh. "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? You have plenty of sweaters, just pick one."

"Easy for you to say, you never change out of that smelly shirt."

"It's my lucky shirt. Why do we have a mackintosh, anyway?"

"In case it rains, of course Dip." His sister replied, still digging her fists around in the wardrobe. Dipper highly irritated, smiled, his hand supporting his head while he lied on it. Mabel, finally decided on which outfit she wanted to wear for the day posed a model-pose jokingly.

"How do I look?" She asked while pretending to sway her hips around. "You look fine,"

"Still wearing the same shirt, vest, hat, blah blah?"

"It's my lucky outfit Mabel, I told you once and I'll say it again." The boy replied, putting on the clothing his sister had described while speaking. Dipper stroked his hair while Mabel had began to fluff her head as well, returning downstairs.

"You're here early,"

"Guess I am, 'uds. What're you guys doin' here early anywho?" A red-head girl asked. Around fifteen, sixteen you'd think if you heard the voice. "I don't know, I guess Mabel or something woke me up."

"I didn't wake you UP. Dippy head, the sun did."

Dipper, ignoring Mabel's point-of-view, then began to turn his attention to the red-head girl. Or Wendy, as she's addressed as.

"So, I guess. Why are you here early?"

"Just felt like it," Wendy began shrugging off. "Maybe can get a few extra bucks off ya Grunkle." She scuffed, scrunching up her shoulders snorting silently, not trying to be heard.

"Yep, yep, extra bucks." He agreed. Dipper was very smitten over her, agreeing to do whatever she asks. Things like that, you'd understand if you liked a fifteen, sixteen year old; though they have age differences.

Astro's POV

Astro sat up, in the middle of the woods.

"How'd I get here? I only remember.." Astro sank his head to his shoulders, remembering the wind drizzling through his metal skin, and hearing words through his ears. He couldn't recognize him, no; it wasn't Tenma, Atlas (though he reformed recently), Drake, or any other villain's. It didn't belong to anyone Astro knew yet.

Astro stared at the sunlight as he got to his knees, and up from the crisp, green grass. He kept on wondering, as he forced himself through the woods. Turning around, Astro leaned over to his chest latch and checked on his energy statuses.

"Darn, I'm almost out." He said, his voice reeking in disappointment. Closing the latch, he continued to force himself through the woods anyway, with the branches attempting to scratch him. Being the robot he was, the branches didn't leave marks on him.

Making his way to town, his eyelids began to doze off. He strained himself to keep wake, as not wanting to startle anyone from collapsing in front of them.

Astro began to trudge his knees as he walked, making it look like he had been walking around for miles, tiring himself out to the point when he'd snap; fall over, exhausted from dehydration. Exhausted he was, he strained himself to keep on walking. His back ached, but not terribly as he didn't feel complete human emotions.

_I need to find Zoran, Colbat, Professor Ochanomizu.. Anybody, _Astro thought. _They can help me._

He continued to hope as he neared the outskirts of town, or maybe nearing a road. Nobody Astro knew or saw showed up, or anybody, it just seemed to keep and going, going, going.

_Perhaps I went too far out; I haven't seen a sign yet._ He continued to think, before his limbs became limp. He felt like falling over, hoping someone could find his corpse.

Astro neared the Mystery Shack's trail. But, his body began to go limp on him. He felt himself plunging to the soil, his body feeling too heavy to support. Letting himself fall, he fell as he allowed himself to. He needed to rest, but find someone at the same time.

His eyelids closed, and so did himself. His body plunged into a dark void, or it felt like it. Astro's knees were caked all over in soil, dirt, and grass. His two head spikes were pretty dirty too.

He was entering a dream. I knew what you're thinking, robots can't dream. Well, well, this one can.

Dipper's POV

"Me and Dipper are going out to look out for things in the book; wink wink." Mabel said, with a hint of sarcasm; though joyfully. "Come back soon," Wendy said. Wendy wasn't usually concerned about the two, but, I guess you could say they both had soft spots.

Dipper and Mabel got up from the counter, where they were leaning over while talking to Wendy. "Last one outside is a rotten egg," Mabel snorted while she started to sprint over outside.

"Hey! You didn't say go!"

She continued anyway, though she didn't say 'go', like Dipper had pointed out. The twins usually did this, as you could tell; it's the average behaviors of twelve year olds. Mabel happily sprinted outside, doing a twirl when Dipper finally caught up to her. "Rotten, rotten egg. Hehe~" She repeated over and over.

"Oh, well. You had a head start. I could've beaten you!"

"Really, really." She shrugged it off. "You wanna keep looking for the author?"

"After what happened at the bunker, yeah. I really do want to."

"Should we ask Soos, Wendy, or anyone?"

"I guess we can manage ourselves." He said proudly, though he knew they'd get into some trouble. He always wanted to be the one to actually save the day; though he did before, on his own. Fighting the Gideon bot was a tough task, he succeeded anyway.

He hadn't known what got over him at the time; he just swung his fist into the Gideon bot's eye, fighting Gideon one on one. Dipper sank into thought, trying to crisply remember the moment.

_"Tell me, where is Journal number one?!" _

_"Journal number one?" The twins both replied, staring at each other then returning to the Gideon bot's gaze. The bot rose to them, throwing out his index finger pointing. "Don't play games with me, boy!" Gideon's voice continued on with rage reeking out. _

_Throwing his fist out, he smashed the Gideon bot's knuckles into a cliff above Dipper and Mabel. Boulders began to collapse, nearing falling on Mabel. Dipper, in the nick of time grabbed her shoulders to pull her aside. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about, you took the only journal I ever had! What do you even want with these journals anyway!?" Dipper protested. _

_Gideon bot grasped the metal hands around the two twin's waists, the two shrieking trying to hold each other's hands; they were seperated now. _

_Mabel began to squirm, when Dipper began to protest again. "Let go of her!" _

_In result of that, Gideon bot began to laugh at him. "You still think you're some kind of hero?" He tossed Dipper aside, like a fly against a fly swatter; though Dipper was the fly, unfortunately. Gideon was the fly swatter. _

_He bashed his head into a rock on the cliff, rising up stinging from pain. His nose began bleeding, as he rubbed the side of his hat. "Once I find the final journal, I'll rule this town! With you as my queen!" He continued to laugh happily in his success; but he wasn't ready for what was coming for him. _

_"Dipper, help me!" _

_He stood there, motionless. Staring at his defeat; or success, yet to be revealed. "Help!" Mabel continued to yell. Dipper looked around hopelessly, backing away. "Face it, kid. You're NOTHING without that journal. How you're 'gon fight that? No muscle, no brains! What're you gonna do, huh?" The words flew around his head, as he began to stiff. _

_He turned his head around, and began to walk through the forest. To your surprise, reader, he then got himself up again, brushed against his nose and jumped into the air. "Aaah!" _

_The Gideon bot turned around, tight-lipped and stunned. Dipper threw himself into the eye of the Gideon bot, making a shattering sound. Gideon fell over, making the bot fall over onto the rail._

_"Let go of my sister!" Dipper began, making a fist out of his hands. "NEVER! I finally won this time!" He returned the favor after Dipper continued to throw his fist at Gideon. _

_"Let go of me!" Gideon complained, going back and fourth, but he was the one who usually fell. He threw himself over Dipper, punching him twice. _

_Dipper's blood was truly boiling now. He stared at Gideon in rage, and got up. Gideon threw another fist at him, but to your surprise again dear reader! He blocked his fist with his palm, and made Gideon punch himself. This resulting to the Gideon bot punching the face, since it reacted to Gideon's actions. _

_"Careful in there!" The Gideon bot's face began to twist and turn, while the two boys inside were spinning around hopelessly. _

_The Gideon bot then fell, as Dipper and Mabel plunged into the air. "Aaah!" _

_"Dudes, no!" Soos yelled out as he saw them fell. As the Gideon bot touched the earth, it had a giant, blue, nuclear void explosion. The explosion grew, and grew, as the trees swayed when the wind had hit them. Everyone turned their back once they felt the wind beating against them._

_The Gideon bot was burning up; was this the end of the two twin hero and heroine? _

_Suddenly, the two were holding onto Mabel's grappling hook. "Grappling Hook! Told'ya it'd come in handy." Mabel yelled out joyfully. _

Dipper's fantasy then ended. "C'mon, dreamy head."

"Oh, yes, right."

Dipper and Mabel began to go on the trail where the robot boy's corpse was lying. "Anything look strange to you so far?" His sister joked around. "No, not yet. We know this part too well." He replied, irritated like he was earlier though he showed appreciation.

"..Hey, Dip, do you see that..?"

"See what?" Mabel was pointing at the robot boy's corpse. "That."

"Doesn't he look familiar?"

"Astro or Colbat or something? I think he and his brother and sister were at the Mystery Shack yesterday."

"Think we should take him back? He looks pretty messed up." Mabel leaned on her knees to look at Astro's details. "I guess so, his legs are all pretty caked up from walking. Wonder what happened to him last night."

Dipper and Mabel took both of his arms and tried lifting him up. "Wow.. when did.. people get so _heavy_?" Dipper huffed when they both trudged along. "I have no idea; he really is heavy."

"Maybe we should take him back, we aren't so far away. His sister or brother might come back to the shack so they can take him back." Dipper replied to Mabel's statement earlier, though he replied already anyway.

After they made their way back, Dipper collapsed in exhaustion, though he was probably just being dramatic you'd say.

"Woah, who's that?"

"They came here yesterday, though you were on break. We found him out in the woods, just lying there."

"What's his name?" Wendy asked, curious. "Astro; I think. I'm not sure, there was three of them yesterday, but a girl and two boys. Including him."

"Maybe they'll come back today to look for him."

"That's what we thought." Dipper said back. "Though he's super heavy, but he has nothing on him and he doesn't look heavy."

"Weird." Wendy got up from the counter and leaned over the boy's corpse. "Maybe we should go put him in the living room or somewhere where he can lie down." Mabel and Dipper continued to carry him after Dipper had got up, though. "Where's Grunkle? He'd probably have the biggest fit if he found him here."

"I dunno, maybe he's out trying to pawn off money selling oranges calling them orange lemons." Wendy shrugged, like she usually had. "He had that idea a while ago, actually. He has the craziest." They sat Astro down on the cushions of the couch. "Do'ya think he's alright?" Wendy shook her head. "I don't know. He might be, but from the looks of it he looks super junked up."

"Yeah, he does. I wonder how long he's been out, or how long he might stay here." Mabel got out a short cloth, or a napkin and rubbed Astro's kneecap. "Zoran and Colbat or something might come along and pick him up." Dipper said, still checking out details like Mabel had earlier. "Maybe; because I have no idea who their parents are or guardians. He never mentioned."

Astro's POV 30 minutes later

After the twins and Wendy had got off to let Astro rest, his eyelids began to open.

_Huh? _He began to think. _How'd I get here? Where is Professor Ochanomizu, Zoran, Cobalt.. _He thought as he rubbed his head. He sat up a bit and leaned his back against the couch arm, resting there. _I don't think I have enough energy to even speak that much, I have a tube back at the hotel, maybe whoever picked me up can give me one. But; wait, I can't tell anyone. _He thought felling stupid.

Astro sat there, hopeless blinking slowly reacting to his surroundings. There's not much he could do about it, as if he moved a inch he'd probably collapse again. "Hey, I think he's up." Astro heard a feminine voice. _Fifteen years old, _he thought. "He is," The two twins and teenager walked into the room where'd Astro been sitting in.

"Hi, Astro right?" Dipper asked him. Astro nodded, looking a bit concerned and worried himself. "Can'ya talk?" Astro shook his head. His face looked very worried, concerned and exhausted. "Gosh, he does look really tired."

"He probably is." Astro felt pretty uneasy about people talking about him like that, but he couldn't do anything about it, now could he? He shrugged it off, huffing slowly. He was hoping Zoran or Cobalt would find him soon, but he didn't mind staying with them. He wanted to thank them, since he was really greatfull. 'Course he couldn't. Though he might soon.

_It really stinks, having no energy. _Astro thought, sighing.


End file.
